prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Bearer/Event history
The following is a collection of events that Paul Bearer has participated in. 1974 *April 13 - CSW at Waterloo, Iowa: Andre The Giant defeated Bob Brown, Bob Orton Jr., Karl von Steiger, Lord Alfred Hayes, Mike George, Omar Atlas, Pat O'Connor, Percy Pringle, Reggie Parks, Ronnie Etchison & Sonny Myers in a 12 Man Battle Royal *April 13 - CSW at Waterloo, Iowa: Ronnie Etchison defeated Percy Pringle 1976 *December 28 - CSW at Memorial Hall in Fort Scott, Kansas: Harley Race defeated Akio Sato, Big Red, Bob Brown, Bob Geigel, Bob Slaughter, Iron Sheik, John Davidson, Mike George, Mitsuo Hata, Pat O'Connor & Percy Pringle *December 28 - CSW at Memorial Hall in Fort Scott, Kansas: Big Red defeated Percy Pringle by DQ 1987 *September 7 - WCWA Labor Day Star Wars at Convention Center in Fort Worth, Texas: Matt Borne & The Spoiler defeated Percy Pringle & Ted Arcidi 1999 *May 10 - WWF RAW is WAR #311 at O-Rena in Orlando, Florida: Paul Bearer vs. Big Show ended in a No Contest 2007 *At the Great American Bash 2007 Paul Bearer was buried in cement by The Undertaker 2010 *Paul Bearer returned on the 24th September 2010 to help The Undertaker against Kane. *At Hell in a Cell Bearer betrayed Undertaker after opening the shining urn, blinding the Undertaker and handing it to Kane, thus turning heel in the process while on the other hand Kane used the urn to assault his half-brother and delivered him a Chokeslam to win the match. *On the October 15th edition on Smackdown, Paul Bearer challenged The Undertaker to face Kane in a Buried Alive match at Bragging Rights. *At Bragging Rights Paul Bearer was at ringside in support of Kane during the Buried Alive Match. Undertaker threatened to throw Bearer into the grave until an attack from the Nexus prevented Paul from going to the grave. However, the attack allowed Kane to bury Undertaker alive. *On the November 12 edition of Smackdown, he cost Edge, Kane's challenger for the World Heavyweight Championship at Survivor Series, his match against Nexus member David Otunga. Following this, Edge kidnapped Bearer, tied him up, gagged him with his own tie and strapped him in a wheelchair. *On the November 19 episode of Smackdown, Edge tormented Paul Bearer, driving him around tied to the wheelchair, throwing a dodgeball at Bearer, and smooshing food onto him. In the garage, Edge made Paul Bearer call out to Kane. Kane found his father, but was only steps short of freeing him as Edge knocked out Kane and drove off with his hostage. *On the November 26 episode of Smackdown, Kane demanded he got Bearer back, but Edge refused, continuing the mind games. Two times during the episode, Kane tried to track Bearer and Edge down and failed both times.Kane offered Edge a title shot in return for Bearer; Edge accepted the challenge but wheeled Bearer away. At the end of the episode, Edge lured Kane to the parking lot where Edge drove over a Paul Bearer dummy to annoy Kane while Bearer was in the back of the car driven by Edge. *On the December 3rd episode of Smackdown! Edge continued to play mind games with Kane, like pushing a dummy of Paul Bearer down some stairs and then after their match, Edge decided the stipulation for their match at TLC then he brought out a Paul Bearer look alike, but it was not him, then Kane went to look for Bearer, but Edge drove away in a truck with Paul Bearer on the back of the truck. *On the December 10th episode of Smackdown Kane eventually found Paul Bearer on top of a two tall ladders on a Balcony. Kane thinking it is another one of Edge's Paul Bearer dummies, Kane pushes the ladders off a balcony and Bearer plummets to the concrete below. This leading to the death of Paul Bearer. *Paul was written out of Smackdown storylines from the 10 December 2010. External links * Paul Bearer profile Category:Wrestler event history